Diferente
by LatexoHPo
Summary: El mundo de Remus ha sido devastado, y quizás sea ello lo que lo lleve a encontrarse con quién menos esperaba. Fic AI para Iana en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía. Slash.


**Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling.**

**N/A: Al final del fic.**

**Diferente**

**H**uir. Era todo lo que quería hacer… huir de esa maldita pesadilla. Cerrar los ojos con fuerza, vaciar los recuerdos, la sangre, el hedor, el miedo, el terror, la muerte… y la traición. Quería con todas sus fuerzas deshacer todas las terribles reminiscencias con el simple hecho de cerrar los ojos y enfrentarse momentáneamente con la oscuridad; abrirlos después, tan lentamente que doliera, y descubrir que todo había sido una cruel pesadilla.

Pero no era así. Había abierto los ojos y se encontró de golpe con la realidad. Dumbledore hablaba, Remus lo oía, pero no atinaba a comprender nada. "Sirius Black" dijo alguien. Entonces se obligó a escuchar, porque sintió la caliente sangre dentro de sus venas agolparse con fiereza en sus venas.

—Ese traidor ya fue entregado a Azkaban. La madre de Pettigrew recibió la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, y el último vestigio de su hijo— era la voz de Alastor Moddy.

—Yo estuve ahí—dijo otra voz— ¡Estaba loco¡Loco! Perdió toda cordura…

—Es el pago por servir a _Quien-ustedes-saben_—sentenció una última voz.

Nada más se habló de aquello durante todo el tiempo que duró esa reunión. O quizás nada más escuchó Remus Lupin; entre tanta mansedumbre y dolor, se odió de nuevo a sí mismo. Sirius era culpable… James y Lily estaban muertos por su culpa y, su pequeño Harry, el niño que había aprendido a querer aún antes de nacer, huérfano, condenado a vivir con una familia que, todos lo sabían, no lo querrían. Y Peter, el pequeño Peter había sufrido una muerte espantosa, reducido con todo y su dolor ¿Y qué había hecho Sirius? Reírse… reírse al verse descubierto, muerto… condenado.

Todos ellos habían pagado caro el error y la traición de Sirius Black, pero él, Remus, era a quién más dolía. Lily y James estaban muertos, y ya no sentirían tremendo daño de saberse traicionados. Peter había explotado en mil pedazos ¿Qué podía sentir ya su pequeño dedo? Harry crecería lejos, no sabría quién le había condenado a vivir sin la protección y cariño de sus padres. Pero él, Remus, aún estaba vivo y aún estaba ahí; su corazón latía aún, su sangre corría por sus venas y arterías, su mente aún podía procesar el dolor… aún se transformaba cada noche de luna llena. Aún era un monstruo, vivo, pero vacío.

Después de aquella reunión se encerró en la casa que otrora había sido el refugio de sus sueños. Ahora no era más que un recinto de desgracia. Guardó las pocas ropas que conservaba en buen estado y todo aquello que le fuera un poco útil en su viaje ¿A qué quedarse¿A condenarse a la soledad¿A tener a cada segundo ante sí los recuerdos más bellos de su existencia y carcomerse con ellos? No valía la pena… todavía no.

En último lugar recogió las pocas fotografías que aún quedaban en aquel lugar (el Ministerio había arrasado con todo, o casi todo), y Remus no pudo evitar curvar sus labios por un instante, al tener en sus manos un recuerdo del hermoso rostro de Sirius: sonriente, amable, siempre travieso. Y él, Remus, siempre había sido débil, y las veces en que se dejaba llevar era simplemente por el hecho de saber que Sirius estaba con él ¡Que Sirius le amaba! O quizás también eso era mentira, y una mentira muy dolorosa.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, añorando las pocas veces que lloraba frente al hombre que amaba, y él le limpiaba suavemente con sus dedos, diciéndole que era un sentimental sin remedio, abrazándolo, reconfortándolo. Ese era Sirius Black, o por lo menos el Sirius Black que Remus creía conocer; el que le mimaba, el que le besaba con salvaje pasión o decidida ternura, el que le acogía en brazos después de las torturantes transformaciones; el que le hacía el amor como si cada vez fuera la primera.

Y con esos pensamientos, decidió irse, dejarlo todo. Resuelto, y quizás en vano, a olvidar al traidor.

Dumbledore lo miró compasivo; se retiró las gafas de media luna, fingió limpiarlas con un remanso de su túnica púrpura, las colocó de nuevo sobre sus ojos y volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Es tu última palabra, Remus?

—No puedo seguir aquí, nada me ata a este lugar. Todo lo que había construido se vino abajo… simplemente no puedo, Dumbledore—respondió cabizbajo, triste, cansado.

—Entonces no te detengo. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que puedo contar contigo cuando…

—Podrá contar conmigo—concluyó con un deje de molestia. Quería irse ya, no necesitaba más palabras tontas que probaran su fidelidad a la causa. Volvería y lucharía cuando fuera necesario. Ahora era más un estorbo que ayuda.

Los aurores y la Orden seguían trabajando afanosamente, porque aunque Voldemort estuviera reducido y desaparecido, sus fieles seguidores seguían ahí, a la espera casi quimérica de volver a postrarse a los pies de su señor. Pero Remus no podía hacer nada, estaba distraído, enfermo de rabia y dolor. No era de ayuda.

Irse lejos, podía irse lejos. Quizás le dieran un trabajo, tal vez podría olvidar poco a poco a sus amigos muertos, al pequeño abandonado, y a su amor traicionero. ¿De qué iba el amor? Se preguntaba ahora más que nunca. Antes, cuando eran muy jóvenes, no importaba; por lo menos a Sirius no le importaba. Él era el chico guapo, atrevido, sagaz y confiado… Remus sólo era el chico tímido, lleno de miedo, un monstruo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se habían besado con calidez¿Cuándo el último abrazo lleno de comprensión y apoyo ante el terror que se cernía sobre ellos¿Cuándo la última vez que se habían entregado dichosos, vastos, sin prejuicios ni lascivias? No hacía mucho, pensaba Remus taciturno. _No hacía mucho_. ¿Acaso Sirius, en el último beso, le había confiado su secreto? Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Ahora estaba ahí, sentado frente a una mesa apartada, completamente solo, sumergido en el silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos. Viendo sin ver a la gente que pasaba, que celebraba, que brindaba en nombre de aquél pequeño que al fin había logrado deshacerse del Mago Oscuro. Días, minutos y segundos que le absorbían en una profunda depresión. ¿Valiente? Nunca lo había sido… nunca.

Entonces, una mano le tocó el hombro. Remus se estremeció, dejó caer la copa que sostenía febrilmente; giró el rostro al mismo tiempo que el cristal se hacía añicos en el suelo. Y lo vio, y se enfureció.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?—ladró.

El hombre de pie, a su lado, le miró intensamente. Le sonrió con sarcasmo y, como si tal fuera la cosa, corrió la silla vacía de aquella mesa y se sentó tranquilamente.

—No te he invitado a…

—Yo no necesito invitación, Lupin—dijo el hombre con autosuficiencia.

—Maldito mortífago influyente—murmuró Remus, pero no hizo nada por evitar la mirada dura del otro.

Lucius Malfoy amplió la sonrisa, sacó la varita y en un movimiento rápido y eficaz devolvió la copa entera a la mesa.

— ¿Sigues sufriendo por la traición de tu… amigo?—inquirió el rubio sin dejar de mirar directamente los ojos miel y vidriosos.

¿Amigo? Sirius no sólo era su amigo…

—Deja de lamentarte…

—No es algo que te importe. Lárgate a pagar por tu libertad, a engañar al Ministerio, a salir airoso con tu majestuosa pomposidad y déjame en paz—la voz de Remus era grave, dolida.

El castaño salió del establecimiento, y Malfoy, reaccionando al segundo, le siguió. Las primeras nevadas del año ya habían hecho estragos en Hogsmeade, y ahora mismo, impolutos copos de nieve caían sobre sus rostros. Por supuesto que Remus le había visto salir tras de él, sentía su presencia tras de sí. No que le importara, al día siguiente se alejaría de todo eso y quizás en años recordara con amargura el día en que Lucius Malfoy, conocido mortífago indultado, le había seguido sin decir palabra por una calle empedrada y llena de gente, nieve y lodo. ¿Inseguro? Remus sonrío amargado, Malfoy no atacaría en medio de una calle concurrida… no como Sirius. Esa era la diferencia, Malfoy era cobarde, Sirius nunca lo fue. ¡Maldita diferencia!

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Lupin?—preguntó Malfoy colocándose a la par de Remus. Vaya ironía, un miembro de la Orden y un Mortífago caminando juntos, hablándole uno al otro como si no hubiese contrastes entre ellos.

— ¿Acaso te importa?

—Sinceramente no. Pero esta noche no tengo nada que hacer, y simplemente quiero charlar.

Aquello sorprendió a Remus, detuvo su paso abruptamente y miró a Malfoy a los ojos, escrutándolo.

—En todo caso, no soy yo el más indicado para hablar contigo, menos cuando puedo actuar como Sirius y volarte la cabeza, aquí mismo, enfrente de todos.

Malfoy sonrío.

—No, tú no eres como él—y no dijo más. Siguió caminando con paso firme.

Remus se quedó varado ¿De qué diablos iba todo aquello? Por alguna enajenación de su mente, sus piernas se movieron, y era él el que ahora seguía a Malfoy.

— ¿Te apetece una copa de whisky de fuego? Por supuesto, de mucha mejor calidad que la que estabas bebiendo en ese inmundo bar—invitó Malfoy sin voltear a mirarlo.

El silencio le contestó al rubio y, deteniéndose un momento, en el instante en que Remus le alcanzaba, le tomó del brazo con inusitada cortesía, y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Remus Lupin recobró la compostura, aborrecía desaparecerse, le ponía malo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió su mano todavía aferrarse a la túnica de Lucius Malfoy. Cuando le miró, el rubio seguía sonriendo ¿Es qué no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír estúpidamente? Entonces, con un exabrupto, le soltó y miró a su alrededor. Aquello no parecía ni remotamente el hogar de un Malfoy, la poca luz de las antorchas le hicieron notar que era una covacha antigua, eso sí, cuidada, pero llena de tierra. El mármol grisáceo de las paredes era apenas elegante; había apenas unos cuantos estantes llenos de libros empastados en terciopelo negro y rojo; una mesita cuadrada, dos cómodos sillones y un escabel frente a una amplia chimenea sin vida y, a un lado de ésta, un mueble con cavas que contenían una amplia gama de botellas de licor llenas de polvo. Arriba, un trozo de madera tallada sostenía las colas de decenas de copas igual de sucias.

—Por el polvo no te preocupes—comenzó Malfoy despreocupadamente, mientras encendía la chimenea y avivaba las llamas—. Como verás, hace mucho que no piso este lugar…

— ¿Qué es¿Un escondite para torturar _muggles_ o despachar _sangres sucias_?—inquirió Remus torpemente, era obvio que en aquél lugar no había ocurrido derramamiento de sangre, por lo menos no tangiblemente.

—Ese, Lupin, es mi secreto—contestó enigmáticamente el rubio. En un instante, alcanzó dos copas largas y una gruesa botella oscura y, con un ademán elegante, invitó a Remus a sentarse en uno de los sillones, al mismo tiempo que él mismo se sentaba en el otro.

Remus se quedó parado y se preguntó qué diablos hacía ahí, en un lugar que sabría Dios dónde o qué era; en la única e incómoda compañía de un hombre contra el que había luchado por defender la paz del mundo mágico, que quizás sacaría la varita mágica y en un segundo le mataría ahí, sin testigos, y él, Malfoy, saldría impune una vez más, abogando inocencia. Y eso, estaba seguro, era mejor que lidiar con el tormento.

Sin embargo, mientras observaba los movimientos de aquél hombre supo discernir que no sería asesinado esa noche. Se sintió tan estúpido, tan fuera de lugar. Pero entonces reflexionó: no había pensado en su dolor, ni en la traición de Sirius en todo el tiempo que había estado con ese mequetrefe. Tal vez… tal vez la compañía y una buena copa le haría olvidar, momentáneamente, todo aquello. Tal vez Malfoy, en una diferencia abismal de sus propios sentimientos, también necesitaba compañía ¿Por qué precisamente él, Remus¡Y qué importaba! Así que se obligó a caminar y sentarse en el sillón. El frío que había sentido en el pueblo menguó con las brasas de la chimenea y, finalmente, recibió la copa llena hasta la mitad de la mano de Malfoy.

Bebieron por un largo rato sin decir nada, sin mirarse. Sólo acompañándose, y era jodidamente extraño y a la vez reconfortante. El licor quemaba sus gargantas, el calor inundaba sus cuerpos. Era eso: sólo tranquilidad y una tregua absurda entre enemigos.

— ¿Aún le extrañas?—preguntó Malfoy de repente. Remus no contestó y, confundido, le miró—. A Black

"¿Qué te duele más, Lupin¿Su traición a la causa del viejo Dumbledore, su traición a los Potter, el asesinato al insignificante de Pettigrew, o…¿O que te haya abandonado por servirle al Señor Tenebroso?

Remus sintió de pronto la ira de nuevo, pero quizás el licor le había atontado, o tal vez ya estaba cansado de todo eso, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Seguramente un poco de todo—contestó secamente.

— ¿Le amas?

—Siempre le he amado—dijo con un suspiro. Definitivamente, el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en él. Estaba ahí, contándole a Lucius Malfoy que amaba a Sirius Black y, aunque no lo dijera, que le dolía en el alma que Sirius hubiera sido tan egoísta… —Egoísta—dijo entonces en voz alta—. Sirius es egoísta. Si seguía la causa de Voldemort (Lucius se estremeció), no debió alentarme a… no debió permitir que me enamorará como un idiota. No debió dejar que le amara con desesperación, que fuera mi salvación en todos los malditos minutos de mi vida…

—Sí, Black fue quizás egoísta, pero tú eres un imbécil—comentó Malfoy rellenando las copas con la tercera botella de la noche.

Sin embargo, Remus no protestó, ni por la exorbitante cantidad de alcohol que estaba ingiriendo, ni por el insulto de Malfoy, porque, al fin y al cabo, el cretino rubio tenía razón. Él era un imbécil redomado y punto en boca.

—Nunca me di cuenta—asintió el castaño. Sorbió un trago más y continúo—. Estaba cegado, Malfoy. Demasiado… y Sirius fingió amarme y encontró en mí una excelente cuartada para su traición. ¿Quién iba a creer que él era el traidor? Demostraba lealtad para Lily y James, amistad sólida para Peter, cariño absoluto por Harry… y amor verdadero por mí.

—Merece estar en Azkaban, volviéndose loco y atormentado por _dementores_—comentó Malfoy divertido.

Remus se imaginó una escalofriante escena, en la que Sirius gritaba de dolor y arrepentimiento, lo veía abrazarse a sí mismo, sufriendo. Y entonces, su escena cambió, y lo imaginó riéndose demente, enajenado, disfrutando su traición.

—Merece estar en Azkaban—concedió en voz baja—. Igual que tú, Malfoy.

—No lo pongo en duda—dijo el rubio, en un susurro, contrariado—. _No lo pongo en duda_—repitió aún más bajo.

— ¿Arrepentido?—inquirió Remus al ver la extraña reacción.

—Ni por un segundo.

—Ya lo imaginaba.

— ¿Tú estás arrepentido de amarlo, Lupin?

—Ni por un segundo—respondió el castaño, imitando a su interlocutor.

—Ya lo imaginaba—repitió también Malfoy.

¡Cuán extraña era esa conversación! Hablando de amores, de traiciones, de arrepentimientos. Remus entró en un sopor aplastante, se sintió liviano por un segundo, con la capacidad de flotar. Cerró los ojos inundándose de aquella sensación. Y, entonces, sintió unos duros y firmes labios apretando los suyos. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se encontró con el rostro de Malfoy tapándole la luz de la chimenea. Quiso apartarlo, pero los labios ajenos se abrieron un poco, una lengua húmeda recorrió los suyos y, desarmado, Remus separó ligeramente los bordes, y sintió el gusto a licor fuerte, el suave recorrido de esa lengua larga dentro de su boca.

El rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre Remus, acarició el rostro confundido del castaño, sin dejar de besarle. Al fin, Remus se relajó un poco y Malfoy se separó. Abrió los grises ojos, miró intensamente los ojos de Remus, y vio en ellos la más absoluta confusión, y la más desesperada súplica.

— ¿Por qué…?

—No le doy cuenta de mis actos a nadie, Lupin—interrumpió Lucius mientras abría con desparpajo el cuello de la túnica del otro. Se hundió en ese cuello limpio, joven y suave. Lamió con deleite, como si fuese un cazador experimentado y Remus su presa; cuando sintió los brazos de Lupin rodeándole la espalda y un leve gemido de complacencia de sus labios, regresó a la boca hambrienta.

Remus enredó sus dedos en el sedoso y largo cabello rubio platino; se arqueó ante el contacto de aquellas manos frías desgarrando la túnica que le cubría, de los calientes besos en su boca. En un instante, Malfoy se levantó, le tomó de los hombros bruscamente y lo arrojó al suelo alfombrado. Remus se dejó hacer, no podía pensar, sólo sentir. No había Sirius Black, no había Lucius Malfoy, sólo un cuerpo caliente sobre él, acariciando el suyo. Sintió claramente aquellos labios abandonar su boca para posarse de nuevo en el cuello, y comenzar a trazar con una experta lengua un excitante camino hacía abajo.

Lucius besaba, mordía, lamía con precisión. ¿Qué diablos importaba su posición aristocrática, su dinero, su apellido, su esposa, y su hijo¿Qué carajos importaba que él fuera un asesino y títere? Ahora sólo tenía importancia Remus Lupin, sólo Remus, no el imbécil enamorado de Black, no el maldito miembro de la Orden del Fénix, sólo Remus, ávido de cariño y calor, y él, Lucius, no tenía por qué negárselo.

Tiró del resto de ropa que cubría exteriormente al castaño, se deshizo hábilmente de su propia túnica. Siguió deleitándose con el sabor de Lupin; mientras lamía el pecho desnudo, pálido y delgado, deslizó su mano por debajo de la ropa interior del otro. Atrapó una clara erección en su mano, y comenzó a moverla lentamente. Remus gimió ruidosamente, sin abrir los ojos; Lucius siguió bajando, con su mano libre logró deshacerse del molesto estorbo de la prenda interior y sustituyó la mano por la boca. Lamió limpiamente, rápido, como si aquello fuese un dulce y deseara acabárselo en un santiamén. El líquido tibio y amargo inundó la boca de Lucius, mientras escuchaba el quejido placentero de su, por ahora, amante. Tragó todo, hasta la última gota.

Remus aún no recuperaba la respiración normal, cuando dejó de sentir esa boca en su miembro. Ahora estaba más abajo, la lengua acariciaba un punto muy sensible y tembló. No supo si de placer o de miedo, o de ambas cosas. Ser poseído no estaba dentro de sus planes. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, comenzaba a sentir de nuevo oleadas intensas de placer… un dedo dentro suyo, dos… moviéndose magistralmente… perdió toda noción del tiempo y al cabo, Lucius se movía acompasadamente dentro de él, encima de él; oía sus gemidos, sus injurias murmuradas, sus largos suspiros necesitados de aire, hasta que explotó junto a un grito grave y ronco. Cayó pesadamente sobre él, desmayado de placer, y Remus le recibió en un abrazo.

Dormía, Lucius dormía en sus brazos, cansado del alcohol y de sexo. Era tan irracional. Remus se desembarazó lentamente de aquél abrazo, acomodó los brazos del rubio en la alfombra para que no se despertara con un terrible dolor muscular, le cubrió con la túnica. Le miró dormir, roncar suavemente, mientras él, Remus, se colocaba sus ropas en su sitio. Avivó las llamas de la chimenea y buscó la puerta de salida. La halló sin dificultad y salió. Más vacío que antes de ese extraño encuentro, más vacío que nunca, porque se había entregado al enemigo. Y ahora sabía, que también él, Remus, había traicionado a Sirius.

Cuando el sol salió, Remus Lupin tomó sus cosas, y marchó lejos. Pronto sería luna llena, pronto volvería a ser un monstruo, pero ahora ya no le importaba. Algún día regresaría, lo había prometido a Dumbledore. Ahora, Remus Jhon Lupin, lo sentía, era diferente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Pues como puse en el resumen, esto es un fic que escribí como regalo para el Amigo Invisible de la Comunidad de Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía. Fue sumamente complicado para mí, puesto que es el primer slash que escribo y de una pareja que bueno… no sabía ni como empezar jeje.

Aclaro que este fic le pertenece a **Iana** (lo escribí para ella), pero me dio el impulso de publicarlo, ya que desde que leí el séptimo libro, pues no me han dado ganitas. Por cierto, éste escrito no contiene spoilers.

Vale, espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría mucho su opinión sobre mis inicios en el slash.

Besitos!!!

Látex.


End file.
